


The Beasts Within Us

by SpiffyNoodles



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, F/M, Knotting, Little Boy Blue is a sex toy, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Possible Mpreg, Self Confidence Issues, Spoilers, Swearing, may be non con in future chapters, will post warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/pseuds/SpiffyNoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby Wolf, just like any other wolf, needs pack dynamics. He just so happens to be an omega, but perhaps that isn't so bad?</p><p>tags subject to change (but not drastically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh Oh

It was hot. Everywhere felt hot, his bones and muscles were on fire as he stormed into the smallest apartment in Fabletown. He groaned and grabbed onto the table, leaning heavily on it as another cramp wracked through his tired form. 

Colin glanced at him, and whistled, “Damn, you got it bad, Bigby. Did you at least ask anyone to help you this time?”

Silence and an angry, yellow eyed glare landed on the pig, making him gulp. “You really should have a partner, you know, it’s not good or healthy to be spending heats alone, especially at your age.” He’d been hanging out with Bigby for several years now, always reminding him of what had happened to his brothers, so he knew more about the “big bad wolf” than probably even Snow. Sometimes, drunk enough, the wolf-man would tell him things. 

“Will you shut up!?,” Bigby barked at him from across the room. His head was /pounding/ as his heated blood rushed through his body, and he took a second before he could respond again. “I’ll be fine, Colin . . . you should go find somewhere else to stay a few days . . . you won’t want to be here,” he whined gruffly as slick dripped down his thighs, changing the color of his pants to a darker shade. 

“No way am I leaving you. Sure, it’s going to fucking stink all week and probably next week from your heat stench, but you’ll need support,” he said. An angry stare promptly had him changing his mind. He was a good friend, but also wasn't afraid to admit that he was also a coward. “On the other hand . . . call me if you want me to come back,” he got up to his feet, and headed out the door. “I’ll be back in a week Bigby . . . don’t you dare die while I’m gone,” he said, right before Bigby slammed the door shut.  


After locking the door, the wolf man quickly shed off all of his clothes, until he was standing naked in his room, just glad that his scent only worked on other wolves (and there were none in the area) so he didn’t have to worry about catching any unwanted attention besides the awkward stares when he had shuffled down the sidewalk minutes ago. Stupid mundies couldn’t smell a thing; the hormones were practically pure magic, a scent that they couldn’t pick up. None of them were his mates, or ever would be. Probably just thought he was some bum coming home from a night of drinking with a shitty hangover.  


He made his way over to his pig-smelling chair, his form thudding heavily as he dropped down into the somewhat soft cushions. A moan pierced his lips, and his hand found its way down to his pulsating cock, dripping with pre-cum.  


“Fuck . . . ,” he gasped, moving his hand softly up and down the length, his entire body shivering and shaking. He knew this would do no good whatsoever, it /never/ did any good. He always went into heat in the spring time, seeing as how it was mating season . . . but no wolves ever showed up. After a few years, he gave up on waiting, and decided to just take care of it himself. He’d had worse . . . much worse, like when Mary had put that damn silver bullet in his side. That had hurt like a bitch. At least he was all healed up for the most part, it’d been several days . . . possibly weeks since he had said goodbye to Nerissa . . . and last seen Snow White. She was the new mayor, and it was up to her to keep the peace. And boy has she been trying.  


He could still smell her perfume, if he closed his eyes, the sweetest fucking thing he’d ever had to grace his nose; he couldn’t fathom smoking to get rid of it sometimes. What he wouldn’t give to smell it for real or to even see her right now . . . she had no idea he was an omega, a bitch that experienced heats. Only his father, the North Wind, had known. Being the runt of the litter had never had its perks, he’d seemed to fail at everything . . . protecting his mother, killing his father . . . at least Fabletown was safe from the crooked man once more, safe from murders. For now, anyway.  


Bigby focused once more on her scent, he could smell her, hunched over her desk, doing paperwork. A groan escaped his lips, and his hand moved faster on his cock, he was so fucking horny and hot that he couldn’t stand it. With a loud gasp, he came all over his belly, his hips stuttering and shaking as he was filled with /need/, need for a companion. He found out long ago that it didn’t really matter if the person was an alpha, there were no wolves around . . . but he did need a knot.  


Despite not having internet access, he knew there was such a thing as knotted dildo’s. Gren had brought it up once at the Trip Trap Bar when he’d just come in to get a pack of his smokes, told him to “Get the hell out of here and fuck yourself on a knotted dick, you sad lonely fuck”. Bigby had considered actually getting one (to his own embarrassment) but if Colin ever creeped around in his room for smokes, or if someone came over and stumbled upon it, he’d be ruined. No, he’d have to settle with his fingers /again/.  


Two digits slid down around his thigh, and he closed his eyes. He rubbed his swollen entrance, his cock still rock hard as he rolled his hips, forgetting his surroundings, his life as Sherriff. He feels the soft skin of hands cup his cheeks, and he cant help but inhale. “Snow . . . ,” he groaned, crying out when invisible hands left his skin. He was so hot . . .


	2. Hungry like the Wolf

Do you know how fucking difficult it is to rut against the sheets with a Huff and Puff in your mouth? His breathing was already ragged and uneven, making the cigarette burn quickly. It really sucked when he breathed in too much smoke, leaving him coughing and sputtering for clean air, as if he hadn’t been smoking his entire life as a human, like he was new at this. He snorted at the very idea. It wasn’t an addiction that caused him to smoke during his heat, it was the heightened senses. His nose picked up /everything/, trying to find that alpha to satisfy him, to bring him fullness and completion . . . shit, slick was dripping out of his ass like Niagara falls. 

Bigby had managed to make it to his rarely-used bedroom, just in case someone barged in rudely, as they usually do. He didn’t want his enemies to find him like this, or anyone for that matter. Especially Snow. She was freaked out enough by what he almost did to Crane, and for her to question if he really liked the violence . . . of course he did, but it was never any of her goddamn business to begin with. All good things would come to an end soon enough, surely someone would notice his disappearance, the lack of the Big Bad Wolf prowling around in search of trouble? Or . . . was he wrong this whole time? Was Colin the only one who gave a shit about what happened to him? Did Fabletown even need his assistance?

Mental thoughts like these made him whine and cry out into his pillow, drenched with sweat and drool. He’d sooner go down the Witching Well than admit that he’d made desperate cries and please to an empty room for relief. The absolute /worst/ part about the heat, even worse than his lack of a partner and his painful cramps in his abdomen, was the burning and raging inferno of the tiny flecks of silver still deep in his side, lighting up his veins and muscles, then having them heal just to be burnt again. The doctor had only been able to remove the large chunks . . . these small pieces of shrapnel was all the gratitude he had left for saving the people in this rotten town.

~~

Hours passed, and he'd run out of cigarettes. His wrists and fingers were sore and cramped, and he'd knicked himself with his claws more times than he'd care to say. Bigby was lost in the maddening heat, his entire body aflame with the need to be filled and impregnated, if it came to that. He'd never wanted to be pregnant, it's not like he'd make a good parent, but it was an instinctive need that all omega's in heat felt. Full of someone's pups . . . a strangled moan escaped his lips, and he felt a soft hand land on the middle of his back. At first he thought it was an illusion, just his brain conjuring up alpha's to help sate him, but the hand didn't stop. His eyes opened wide, and he breathed in deeply, smelling fresh crisp apples . . . perfume. He jerked his head, and stared wide eyed at Snow White. 

Bigby fell to the floor with a loud thump, and he tried to cover himself with a blanket, "S-Snow!? Get out!," he shouted, even in his fevered state. What the hell was she doing here?! Was she here to mock him, to see how the great Big Bad Wolf had fallen!? HIs eyes started to glow, but with a single hand raise, he quieted. 

~~

Snow had never seen Bigby in this state before.

He'd always been her protector . . . Fabletowns protector. A knight in a dirty white button up and loose tie. Never before, even after he was shot and torn to ribbons by the Tweedles and Bloody Mary had he looked as wrecked as he did now. She walked more into his bedroom, set a green bag on his nightstand, and gently touched his back, waiting for him to recognize that she was there. He was so out of it . . . When he fell off the bed and started to growl, she held up a hand, showing that she didn't mean any harm. 

"Bigby . . . Colin explained to me what was going on. I had no idea wolves . . . especially male wolves . . . could go into heat. I had no idea you were an omega . . . ," She said, slowly coming closer, until she was kneeling by his side. "I would like to help, if you would allow me to?,' She asked, gently petted his head.

The wolf panted, and he leaned into her hand, inhaling her rich, beautiful scent. "You don't have to . . . done this alone a long time . . . ," he panted, his cock rock hard and purple against his stomach, realizing she was having some trouble keeping her eyes off of his reddened torso and dick. His chest rumbled happily a little at that. 

Snow kissed him softly, something Bigby had been waiting for for a very long time, "Colin told me you might say something like that . . . just let me take care of you," She ordered softly, and smoothed his hand through his hair, kissing him again. 

His hands flew up, and he started to undo her clothes quickly, buttons snapping and flying as he ripped her coat off of her body. She seemed a little angry, but mostly turned on at that. Bigby grinned, and he bit her lip, moving his hands over her encased breasts. She unbuttoned her skirt, and removed her bra, until she was just left in her panties. 

The wolf licked at her beautiful dark nipples, his slick pooling all over the floor as she dragged him back onto the bed, taunting him with her body. "Hands and knees," she ordered, she sounded nervous, her heart was pounding, he could hear it . . . but he was so ready. Ass in the air, he saw her reach into her bag, and pull out a thin, black collar, and tie it around his throat. "Just for when you're in heat . . . you're mine," She said, and goosebumps rippled across his skin. Fuck, she knew how to make a guy fall apart. Bigby just didn't fucking care anymore, this felt so good, and he wanted more. 

Snow reached into the bag once more, and pulled out the last item. It was a slim, long, inflatable based dildo, that was named Little Blue, due to its size and color. She smiled, and placed it next to his knee as she carefully pressed a perfectly manicured finger into his hole, stretching his ass gently, when he growled. "Ive been finger fucking myself for who knows how long, don't fucking play with me," he growled.

The dark haired woman blushed, "O-of course, i apologize, Bigby," She hummed, and she splayed her hands over his hairy back and ass, hairier than any other man she had ever lain with. It was wild and dangerous, and it made her embarassingly wet. She blushed as she stared at his hole, and gently used the slick on her fingers to lube up the toy, before pressing it slowly into him. 

The wolf inhaled, and clenched tightly on the shaft, as if afraid it would leave his body, and he'd never get anything that good again. "Oh fuck, Snow, more!," he growled, claws digging into and shredding the bedding, making him shake and quiver. The toy slowly found its way completely into his body, and he nearly howled in joy, he'd been waiting so long, so fucking long to feel this good. His ass rocked back against the toy at the same time as when she'd push in; it didn't take long at all, he'd been so pent up, so horny, shaking in pleasure, "Snow . . . ," He moaned loudly into the bedding, and when she slammed the toy into his prostate, his back arched, and he lifted his head, unable to hold back the howl this time. The sound rocked the entire building as his cum splattered against the sheets, and he slumped onto his side, completely spent and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so, i feel like the end was kind of rushed? not sure, this is the longest chapter i've ever written for a story all on my own! was kind of running out of steam, but i wanted to get this updated for you guys for being so patient!!! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So, not sure exactly where to go here! Kind of leaving it up to the readers, not exactly sure how popular this story will be . . . probably not very much XD but I might write more than one version? Depending on the pairing? I'm not sure who should come in to help Bigby out, should it be Snow? The Huntsman? Gren? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
